


Mine

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch comes to terms with a new feeling when it comes to Starsky. Green-eyed Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Mine  
by Sparkle731

 

Hutch scowled as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He heard Starsky hurrying after him as he stomped up the steps to his apartment. He was annoyed because he had been watching Starsky flirt with some little redhead for most of the evening. Although Hutch would never admit it to his curled haired partner, he was jealous.

Two months ago after a particularly bad breakup with a woman he had been dating, Starsky had shown up at Hutch's apartment, drunk and feeling sorry for himself. Starsky had been in a particularly vulnerable condition that night and before either one of them even realized what was happening, they had ended up in bed together. The next morning they had come to a mutual agreement that what happened between them would remain a one night fling and nothing more. At the time, it had seemed like the right thing to do.

And Hutch had tried to keep up his end of that bargain. But he suddenly found himself watching Starsky in a different way. He found himself remembering that night, the taste of Starsky's lips and feel of his naked body lying beneath him

And it was slowly driving Hutch crazy. More than anything else, he wanted to make love to Starsky again but he didn't know how to tell his curly haired partner that. And watching him flirt with any woman that came into view was bringing out a possessive, jealous side that Hutch didn't even realize he that.

Hutch slammed open the door to his apartment and went inside with Starsky right behind him. The dark haired man shut the door and looked at his partner with a puzzled frown, watching the big blonde pacing around his living room like a caged animal. It had been obvious all evening that Hutch was annoyed about something but Starsky couldn't imagine what he could have done to piss him off. But he intended to find out and make things right again. He hated it when Hutch was angry with him about something, especially when Starsky didn't even know what he had done wrong.

"Okay, Blondie." Starsky said "Out with it. What's the matter with you? You been acting like you're mad at me about something all night."

"I'm not mad at you, Starsk." Hutch denied, still pacing the room and refusing to look at his partner and friend. "I just got tired of watching you paw that little redhead all night, that's all."

"Sandy?" Starsky said with a grin "Why should you care? I saw that blonde that kept trying to cozy up to you."

"Yeah, well I thought we agreed we were just gonna have a couple of beers and then come back here to watch that movie you wanted to see. Instead, you start hitting on every woman in the place."

"I did not!" Starsky said trying to defend himself. "God, Hutch...if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

When Hutch suddenly stopped pacing and his body tensed noticeably at Starsky's comment, the dark haired man looked at him with an amused gleam in his eyes. Lowering his voice, he said, "Is that it, Hutch? Are you jealous of a little competition?"

Hutch's next move took Starsky completely by surprise. He spun around and crossed the room in two long strides. Grabbing Starsky by the shoulders he pushed him back against the wall, pushing himself up against the smaller man and holding him in place.

"Don't play games with me, Starsky." He growled at his stunned partner "I'm not in the mood!"

"What are you in the mood for, Baby blue?" Starsky asked, lowering his voice to a whisper as he looked deeply into the crystal blue eyes that were staring at him with such fire and intensity. Starsky could feel the sudden tension in the air and feel the big blond's hands trembling against his shoulders.

Instinctively, Starsky sensed what was going on in Hutch's head but he wanted to hear Hutch say it. Instead of answering, Hutch leaned in and gave him a hard, demanding kiss that startled Starsky with its intensity. Hutch's tongue forced its way into his mouth, intentionally deepening the kiss. Starsky felt his cock twitching in response to the big blond's sudden aggressiveness.

"Get your ass in the bedroom." Hutch said in a demanding voice when he finally came up for air.

Before Starsky could reply, Hutch took his arm and led him down the hall towards his bed. Starsky hid a grin as he let Hutch take control. If that was the way Hutch wanted to play it, he'd go along with it. For now anyway.

When they reached his bedroom, Hutch looked at his shorter partner, his eyes burning with lust and growled, "Take off your clothes."

"Playing Mr. Macho tonight, Hutch?" Starsky said in a teasing voice as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at his feet. "I didn't know you liked to play rough in the bedroom."

Suddenly, Starsky found himself lying flat on his back on the bed with Hutch looming over him. Without a word, Hutch grabbed his hands and pulled his arms over his head.

"HEY!" Starsky yelped in surprise when he heard the tell tale click of a pair of handcuffs being locked around his wrists. He found himself with his hands cuffed together over his head, the links of the bracelets wrapped around the brass headboard. A shiver of anticipation ran through his body as he wondered where Hutch was headed with this little scenario.

Hutch stood up and took a step back, a thin smile tugging at his lips. "Now...I have you right where I want you, partner and I'm gonna make you forget all about that little redhead."

"Come on, Hutch....this ain't funny." Starsky said with just a trace of nervousness creeping into his voice as he tugged at the cuffs that held him prisoner.

"I'm gonna make you beg for it...." Hutch whispered in a husky voice as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across Starsky's mouth "I'm gonna make you crazy....."

"You're already doing that." Starsky said, squirming uncomfortably as his jeans suddenly became much too tight.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Gordo" Hutch said as he pulled off Starsky's shoes and socks but left on his jeans. "When I get through with you....you'll be mine....all mine."

"You sound pretty sure about that." Starsky said, his breathing deepening as his eyes darkened with desire. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused from the images that filled his mind with Hutch's words.

"I am." Hutch said with a soft chuckle. "Don't go away....I'll be right back."

"HEY!" Starsky yelled as Hutch turned and left the bedroom 'WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Hutch didn't answer but Starsky could hear him in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back to the bedroom carrying a tray covered with a dishtowel. He sat it down on the nightstand and then stripped off his own shirt, shoes and socks. Starsky watched every move he made, trembling with excitement and anticipation, turned on by Hutch's little game. He'd never seen Hutch quite like this before.

A soft groan escaped his lips as Hutch settled down on the bed beside him and leaned over to run his tongue up and down the side of Starsky's neck. Hutch knew how sensitive his neck was and he seemed to be taking a particular pleasure in tormenting his partner by licking, sucking and nipping lightly at the soft, tender flesh. As his body responded to the big blond's advances, Starsky suddenly realized just how vulnerable he was in his present condition.

Hutch was free to do anything he wanted to Starsky and Starsky couldn't do much to stop him. He couldn't use his hands to touch his partner or himself and with his hands cuffed over his head, he couldn't assume the dominant position if he got too impatient or needed to slow things down. Hutch was the one who was totally in control. Starsky yelped as Hutch sucked at the hollow of his neck, leaving a passion mark behind and branding Starsky with a reminder of this night.

It felt as if the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees as the heat of passion washed over Starsky's body, making him hungry for more. Still, Hutch continued to torment him relentlessly, nuzzling at his neck with his mouth while his hands roamed freely over Starsky's chest and belly.

Starsky didn't notice as Hutch reached out towards the tray on the nightstand and grabbed something in his hand but he definitely noticed when he felt the ice rubbing across his nipples, making them hard. He yelled out in surprise, his back arching as the hand that held the ice, slowly crept down his side, over his ribcage and across his belly. Then he felt Hutch's mouth closing over one of the little nubs of flesh, the warm moist heat of his mouth replacing the cold.

Starsky hissed in pleasure, throwing back his head and tugging at the cuffs that bound his hands. His moans of pleasure filled the air as Hutch suckled at his flesh, his tongue laving the nub. He felt his partner nipping lightly, then laving the nub again to ease the sting of his teeth. Starsky entire body was in motion, squirming and thrashing as Hutch's talented mouth and tongue drove him to new heights of desire and enflamed his passion.

He wanted to touch the tall blond so much becoming more and more frustrated because he couldn't. He couldn't actively participate, all he could do was feel and let the heightened sensations wash over him as Hutch teased him relentlessly.

"HUUTCCCCHHHH...." He cried out helplessly, as the blond left one swollen nipple to pay equal attention to the other one. His cock throbbed painfully within the tight confines of his jeans as he shifted his hips from side to side trying desperately to relieve some of his discomfort. His breathing had changed to short fast pants as his body was overwhelmed with such intense pleasure. If Hutch kept this up much longer, he would cum in his jeans without even having his cock touched.

Hutch chuckled softly, relishing his control over his hyperactive partner. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was enjoying every minute of it. He wanted to wipe away the memory of every woman he'd ever been with from Starsky's mind and leave him with nothing but the memory of how good Hutch could make him feel. He wanted to possess the curly haired imp lying on the bed before him, body and soul.

He captured his lover's lips as he felt his own cock swelling inside his jeans, demanding to be set free from the confines of his clothing. He shifted positions so that he was lying on top of Starsky, their groins grinding together, their cocks straining for each other even through the layers of denim that separated them.

"Hutch.....please...." Starsky gasped breathlessly "I need to cum...."

"Soon....very soon...." Hutch promised with a soft smile as he moved away from his overly excited partner, leaving him feeling empty and longing for his touch.

His hands fumbled with Starsky's belt and then undid the snap on his jeans. As he slowly pulled down the zipper, a hiss of relief escaped past Starsky's lips as some of the pressure was eased from his aching cock. He raised his hips as Hutch began to pull the skintight jeans down over his slender hips. Tugging them down over his legs, Hutch let the jeans fall to the floor, smiling at the sight of Starsky erection tenting the front of his black bikini briefs.

A string of muffled curses came out of Starsky's mouth as Hutch slid his fingers underneath the waist of his underwear and slowly pulled them down to expose his weeping erection. Within seconds, Starsky lay naked on the bed, his cock twitching and begging for attention.

Hutch stood up just long enough to pull off the rest of his clothes and then he smiled as he climbed back on the bed, letting his hands slowly slid up the inside of Starsky's legs, pausing maddeningly just before he reach his groin. Starsky jumped, another string of curse words crossing his lips, as Hutch pushed his legs further apart and leaned down to kiss the velvety softness of his inner thighs.

"Damn it, Hutch...." He growled in a dangerously low voice "Stop messing around and do something...."

"Soon...very soon." Hutch repeated quietly as he moved his mouth to the lightly furred sack. Starsky bucked his hips involuntarily as he felt Hutch take one of the heavy balls in his mouth, surrounding it with the warm wetness of his mouth, his tongue gently nuzzling it, as Starsky screamed out in a combination of pleasure and pain. 

His overwrought system was stretched to the limit and he found himself wondering if a man could die from too much pleasure. He began to think that he was going to find out before Hutch finally decided to let him cum. His hands pulled at the cuffs helplessly, unable to touch the man that was slowly driving him out of his mind.

Starsky could feel his balls tightening and the familiar tingling deep inside of him that signaled the rapid approach of his orgasm. Hutch felt it too and quickly reached out to grasp the rock hard shaft, close to the head, squeezing gently but firmly.

Starsky cried out in frustration as Hutch effectively forestalled the approaching climax, taking the edge off but leaving Starsky more desperate then ever for his own release. Unable to speak, all he could do was moan and toss his head from side to side.

A strangled scream ripped from Starsky's throat as Hutch suddenly leaned down and slipped just the tip of his cock in his mouth, his fingers still wrapped securely around the base of the shaft to control his orgasm. Hutch's mouth felt like an inferno as his tongue swept around the sensitive rim as he sucked gently at the tip. Starsky's hips bucked frantically, every nerve ending in his body hypersensitive and screaming with pleasure. 

Hutch took his time, bringing Starsky to the edge time and time again and then backing off before he could achieve completion. Every muscle in Starsky's body was tensed and quivering with his overwhelming need for release.

Hutch was struggling to maintain his own control, his own throbbing cock demanding release. Involuntarily, he started humping his hips against Starsky's thigh as the sweat plastered his hair to his head, his mouth working frantically at the cock in his mouth. Finally, he loosened his grip around the base of Starsky's erection and swallowed as much of his cock as he could until the head butted against the back of his throat.

Screaming Hutch's name, Starsky's body exploded, shooting copious amounts of his seed into his partner's hungry mouth. Hutch struggled to swallow it all without choking, barely noticing the bitter tangy taste. Starsky seemed to shoot his load forever, unable to stop as the seed gushed from his body.

Finally, Hutch felt the cock in his mouth starting to soften. Gently he licked it clean and released it, knowing how sensitive the head would be. Hutch's own cock had erupted, splattering Starsky's thigh and leg with cum and soaking into the sheet beneath him. 

Starsky's eyes were closed, his dark curls soaked with sweat, his chest heaving for breath as his body continued to tremble from the intensity of his orgasm. Retrieving the key to the handcuffs from the top of the nightstand, Hutch gently released his hands.  
Starsky's arms fell limply to his sides as Hutch stretched out beside him and gently pulled his exhausted body into his arms, the dark head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Murmuring softly, Hutch gently petted the trembling flesh as Starsky slowly came down from his sexual high.

"Now you're mine, David Michael Starsky....all mine." Hutch whispered as his lips brushed across the top of the silky curls.

"God, Hutch...." Starsky said breathless, his heart still pounding in his chest. "You're gonna kill me if it's like that every time we make love."

"Next time you can handcuff me to the bed." Hutch promised with a chuckle as he pulled Starsky closer into his embrace, his heart overflowing with a surge of love for the man he held in his arms. "I love you, Starsk....I don't wanna be with anybody but you from now on...."

"Gee, Hutch..." Starsky said with a soft laugh "Is that a proposal?"

"If that's what you want." Hutch whispered

"I love you too, Hutch..." Starsky admitted his voice muffled against his lover's chest. "I never realized just how much until now....."

"Forsaking all others and all that jazz?" Hutch asked, holding his breath as he waited for Starsky's answer.

"Yeah....and all that jazz..." Starsky said softly "I don't want anybody but you...."

Smiling in contentment, Hutch leaned his head down on top of Starsky's curls and they drifted off to sleep, cradled in each other arms secure in their newfound love and the vows they had just made to one another. Me and thee, body and soul for eternity.

 

THE END


End file.
